Inhibitions
by Mistress Sezza
Summary: On a time-critical mission, Jack, Sam and Daniel fall under a strange alien influence, and it is up to Teal'c to keep them all on task. However, when they are unwittingly split up, the "distractions" they were warned about come into full effect. Timeline: Season 4. Rating: MA. Sam/Daniel. OneShot.


**This short story was sort of inspired by a scene in the Stargate novel 'The Barque of Heaven'. I read that part and the creative goblins in my head wouldn't let me go to sleep until I had written most of it down lol. So apologies for any errors, I was half asleep at the time of writing :O**

Timeline: Season 4

Rating: MA+ for sexual references

* * *

"Right, we're on the clock here people. Carter what's the status on that Tok'ra doohickey?"

Jack quickly descended the stone steps of the Stargate platform, his booted feet sinking slightly into the soft ground. He scanned the surroundings, P90 half raised. Nothing but green jungle surrounded the raised stone on which the Stargate stood. Teal'c followed him down, his practised eyes picking out the shadows from the trees.

Scant rays of sunlight managed to filter down through the thick foliage above, the warm light dappling over the dark greenery, interspersed with bursts of bright orange flowers. The heady scent of perfumed blossoms mixed with the sharper tang of rich earth. It permeated the air and invaded his senses, making everything seem a little off-kilter, somehow.

"ACHOO!" Came the explosion from behind him. Jack whirled around, gun swinging.

"Sorry." Daniel waved a hand at the weapon suddenly pointed at his face. "Allergies." He sniffed, fetching a handkerchief from his BDU pouch and holding it over his nose.

Sam's lips twisted in effort to curtail the grin that was pulling on her mouth. Instead, she bent her head over the black tablet device she held in her hands, courtesy of Anise, prodding at it.

"According to this, the plant we're after is usually found along the river banks."

Daniel peered over her shoulder as she pulled up an aerial map of the planet on the device. A blue line ran across the top right corner, cutting through the circular topography lines.

"Looks like about 2 or so clicks south east, Sir."

"Alright, fan out and move out." Jack barked, starting to wade through the thigh-high ferns. Teal'c followed in a wider berth, shepherding the two scientists along the path that the Colonel's boots were beating into the undergrowth.

As they trudged after Jack's ever-retreating back, Sam's head swivelled around like a bobble-head doll, a sense of awe filling her, sitting warmly in her chest as she gazed up at the magnificent canopy high above them. Huge trees jutted from the earth, some of the trunks more than a few meters in diameter, indicating their incredible ancientness. Thick green vines curled up around many of the trees, the big orange flowers that seemed to be common in this jungle hung down from the higher branches.

Sound constantly assaulted them; from the chirping of insects, to the calling and twittering of birds, the rustling of leaves, both nearby and high above in the tallest branches, and the occasional hoot and holler of some larger-sounding animal, hopefully far away.

Movement in the tree-tops caught her eye; branches swung wildly as dislodged leaves fluttered down. She tried to follow it, to catch a glimpse, but her eyes were always just too slow. She focussed on a green lump that hung from a branch, sure she had just seen it move. She stared hard, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks, but no, there! It moved again!

Sam hadn't realised she'd stopped suddenly until Daniel crashed into the back of her.

"Ooof!" He flailed as they both stumbled forward, their combined weight sending her flying. His arm shot out, wrapping around her waist in an effort to both steady her and stop himself from tripping over her legs.

"Oops, sorry Daniel. But look!" She turned to him, her hand grabbing the arm that held her and tugging him forwards, her face lit up with excitement. He leaned in next to her, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could follow the line of her finger where she pointed up into the tree-tops.

"Sam, I don't-"

"There! Do you see it? Just on that branch there – oh look, it just moved!"

"Oh, wow."

Daniel squinted from behind his glasses as, what he initially thought was a clump of green leaves, was suddenly looking at him with huge round eyes. It shimmied along the tree branch, and Daniel picked out four limbs and a tail – a lemur-like animal with green fur that camouflaged it well.

"Have you found the vegetation we require, Major Carter?" Teal'c appeared from the bushes to their left, emerging from the shadows of the heavier foliage like a forest spirit. His gaze flicked up to where Sam still pointed.

"Oh, no, sorry Teal'c. Just some native wildlife." She dropped her hand back to her side, mirroring Daniel's expression as he grinned at her.

"Hey! Lewis and Clark! Think we could get a move on here?" Jack's annoyed tone drifted back to them from further ahead. Cajoled, both Daniel and Sam adopted contrite expressions as they quickly moved towards their commanding officer.

Sidling up next to her, Daniel craned his neck to whisper in Sam's ear. "Does that make Teal'c Sacagawea?" Sam snorted, her hand clamping over her face as she tried to stifle her giggle. Eyes twinkling with mirth, she glanced over her shoulder at Teal'c, who merely raised a disapproving eyebrow at her.

As they approached the Colonel, she forced her features into an apologetic expression.

"Sorry Sir." She muttered as he stepped aside to let her and Daniel pass. The creeping sensation of shame trickled through her, and she frowned at her own flippant behaviour. How could she have forgotten, however briefly, that the whole reason they were on this planet was because SG-3's lives were on the line! When the third Stargate team had returned from their last mission deathly-ill and showing signs of poisoning, the Tok'ra Anise had confirmed that the antidote to this poison could only be found from a rare plant on this planet. They were likely suffering horribly back at Stargate Command and here she was, chasing monkeys!

Sam gave herself a mental shake and glanced over at Daniel, who looked to be in deep contemplation.

"Do you think this is what Anise meant when she warned us about 'distractions'?"

Daniel rubbed his hand thoughtfully along the stubble on his jaw. "What? Weird wildlife? It hardly seems note-worthy." He shook his head. "It's not like we haven't encountered worse."

She hummed in agreement and glanced up as a rare break in the canopy allowed sunlight to bathe them. She closed her eyes, letting the brightness warm her face and neck and chase away the niggling uneasiness in her gut.

Smiling again, she trekked onwards, Daniel at her side and Jack and Teal'c lumbering sombrely behind them.

After a solid 40 minutes of trudging through the dense undergrowth, Daniel was sweating. The air was thick with loamy, floral scents, and the heat and humidity were high. Daniel's glasses kept fogging up, and he had to intermittently remove them and wipe the beading moisture on his black shirt.

Teal'c's deep voice from the rear brought them all to a halt. "O'Neill, I believe we are approaching the body of water which we seek."

Sam paused, cocking her head to listen intently. Sure enough, over the shrill calls of native birds, she could hear the faint babbling of running water. She pulled out Anise's tablet from a pouch on her BDU, tapping the screen to bring it to life.

"Teal'c's right Sir, should be just up ahead." She zoomed in on the blinking blue dot that indicated their proximity to the water's edge. With a flick of her finger, she changed screens. "This is what we're looking for. _Lenimentum gracilis."_ She spun the tablet around, holding it up away from her so her teammates could see the image on the screen. "A blue and purple flower with dark red leaves. Anise also warned us to watch out for the thorns. Apparently, they're quite sharp."

Jack gave a firm nod as he studied the digital image.

"Alright, the sooner we get this flower back to base, the sooner we get out of the damn Jungle Book and help SG-3."

Another 15 minutes of trekking through the thick greenery, and the foliage finally started to clear, the sound of running water getting louder. They shuffled out of the shade of the jungle and into the full glare of the sun as the trees cleared to reveal a burbling river. The mulch under their feet gave way to smooth, lichen-covered rocks as they approached. The river was wide and deep, but the water so clear, Jack could see right down to the bottom. Strands of sea-grass swayed in the current, and little flashes of silver darted back and forth in the blue depths. _Fish!_ Jack tried to repress his glee.

"Carter," He whirled to face his second-in-command, shaking himself from his little fantasy of setting himself up on a rock with a fishing line, his toes dipping in and out of the cool water as it lapped against the shore. "We need to cover as much ground as quickly as possible. You and Daniel take downstream. Teal'c and I will take upstream. Keep in radio contact and don't stray from the river's edge."

Sam straightened, snapping to attention as she received her orders. "Yes Sir! Will radio out if we get a lock, Sir." She turned on her heel, following after Daniel who had already started to wander off down the stream.

He watched the two kids trot downhill for a moment, before turning to the big, silent Jaffa behind him. "C'mon Teal'c, I'm sure us old farts can still beat those youngsters to it." He said, much more cheerily than the situation called for. The deepening sense of unease unfurled in Tea'c's belly as he followed the Colonel upstream. He could not yet put into words the cause of his wariness, nor had he any evidence to support his intuitions. He could only continue to remain alert, aware that somewhere, somehow, some_thing_ on this seemingly-peaceful planet was amiss.

Jack trudged along the shoreline, his mind wandering into a pleasant blankness. Teal'c followed him doggedly, his ever-silent companion. Jack drank in the sun, somehow feeling lighter than he had in years. He was at peace here, and could have happily spent days relaxing by the water; it was too bad they had to hurry back for…what was it they were rushing to do again?

The pebbly shore petered out; the twisted roots of an enormous tree stretched from the water to the tree line, blocking their current path. The massive roots were as thick as a person, and they had attached themselves to the rock, creating a cascade of smaller pools as the water overflowed from higher ground.

Circling back around the other side of the immense trunk, Jack scrambled up the steep incline, Teal'c following in his footsteps, albeit much more gracefully. When they edged back to the river, Jack stopped short. The river had widened into a calmer pool, sunlight glinting off the clear, blue surface. On the opposite bank, tall purple flowers swayed gently in the breeze.

The calm water didn't stay that way for long. A flash of silver leapt out of the water, suspended in the air for a perfect moment, before re-entering with a splash. Dozens more fish followed suit, breaking the water tension intermittently with their glimmering bodies – little schools of whiting skimmed the surface and some honking big bass shot out of the deeper parts.

Jack didn't even realise he was grinning; even the sound of Teal'c's voice behind him seemed muffled. Before he knew it, his pack was off and he was rummaging around in it, trying to find something, anything to…Ah yes! That'll work. Jack pulled out his 550 cord and shaving kit and was halfway through dismantling his razor to MacGyver a fishing line when Teal'c's large shadow blocked out his light.

"O'Neill, I do not believe what you are currently doing is of benefit to the mission."

Jack peered up slowly. His thoughts seemed hazy and reluctant to fully form.

"Mission?" He echoed. A memory was just there, dangling in his mind, but when he tried to focus on it, it dissolved and he couldn't grasp it.

"The mission O'Neill, to save your fellow members of Stargate Command?" Teal'c's eyebrow was raised at him expectantly, but still he couldn't quite understand what the Jaffa was talking about.

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe you may be suffering from the influence of something on this planet. It appears to be affecting your memory and focus. I believe the flower that Major Carter described is located across this body of water." He pointed out the heliotrope blossoms. "It is imperative we collect them and return to the Stargate, or else the members of SG-3 will suffer a most horrible death."

Suddenly lost, Jack slowly put the rope back in his ruck, nodding uncertainly. "Right. Maybe you should take the lead on this one then Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head, "I would be glad to do so. Please, remain here." Jack plopped down on a flat rock, slowly shaking his head to try to clear it of the fuzziness, as Teal'c dropped his ruck and vest and deftly removed his boots and shirt. He pulled the cylindrical storage container from Jack's ruck and waded waist deep into the water, then proceeded to breaststroke across the deeper section, powerful strokes of his arms sending him gliding smoothly across the surface to the other side, the silver container bobbing along beside him.

He stood when he was able to, waves of displaced water rolling off his body as he emerged. When he reached the flowers, he knelt and inspected them carefully. Yes, these were indeed the same species of plant of which Major Carter had shown them before they had parted ways. The Jaffa spared a thought of concern for his friends, hoping that this planet's strange influence had not caused them to wander from their delineated path, or worse, caused them injury. Teal'c's frown deepened at the thought, and he hurried in his task.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the jungle…**

"Yes Sir! Will radio out if we get a lock, Sir." She turned on her heel and started after Daniel, who was already a few paces away and wandering into the tree line. She caught up to him, and saw that he was turning something over in his hands.

"Hey, what's that?"

He brought the object up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I think it's some kind of fruit."

"How do you know if it's-"

Before she could stop him, Daniel bit into the deep red flesh, the thing squelching as dark blue juices rand down his hand and chin.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed, her mouth hanging open. He turned to her, face smooshed in blue goop and munching happily.

"What?"

"I don't know, isn't there some unspoken rule about eating strange foods in strange lands?"

"Nope." He said simply and took another bite. He chewed thoughtfully, "I think you're thinking of fairies."

Sam snorted, "_Fairies?_"

"Well the Fae, technically. Even Greek mythology has a similar theme, where Hades tricks Persephone into eating the seeds of a persimmon, thereby trapping her in the underworld for four months each year, where they were married."

"Yeah, see, that doesn't sound like the ideal outcome."

He grinned at her, his lips and teeth stained a bluish-purple. "Well, most versions of the legend do say she eventually came to love him. Besides, this is delicious." He paused in their wandering, and held out the last bite of the fruit, practically shoving it under her nose. "Try it."

Despite all the warnings she had just given Daniel, she didn't hesitate in devouring the morsel, her lips wrapping around Daniel's fingers as she sucked the sticky blue juice from them. Flavour exploded in her mouth, sweet and tangy; the texture somehow both solid and liquid at the same time.

"Mmm. That _is_ good." She moaned as she released his fingers. He popped the fingers that had just been in her mouth into his own, lapping up the last remnants. She watched his tongue dart out, nimbly curving around his long fingers as he licked, lathed, sucked…

A tingle ran up Sam's spine, and she hurriedly dropped her gaze to her boots, heat rising to her face. What was wrong with her today? Her head felt clouded, unfocused. A thought floated just beyond her reach, unfinished.

"Listen!" Daniel cried, wiping his hand on his trousers and breaking her concentration. The gentle gurgling of the creek had given way to a much louder rush of water. Daniel looked at her excitedly before picking up the pace.

What started off as a gentle slope of the ground soon turned into a steep decline, and the loamy soil gave way to treacherous shale. They held onto tree trunks and each other as they slid and skidded down the uneven terrain, the rushing of water turning into a deafening roar.

Eventually they stumbled to a halt at the bottom, the jagged shale giving way to smaller pebbles as the trees cleared. The thundering waterfall poured into a crystal-clear pool, surrounded on all sides by luscious jungle. Spray from the waterfall hovered in the air above the water's surface, giving an almost mystical appearance. Like a siren's song, the water called them, beckoning.

The two doctors stared slack-jawed for a microsecond, before turning to beam at each other.

"Last one in's a stinky Goa'uld!" She called as she raced off. Not to be outdone, Daniel galloped after her, shucking his ruck, vest and t-shirt as he went.

Sam dropped her pack near the water's edge, and knelt to untie her shoelaces. Daniel hopped past her, pulling on one boot with both hands until it popped off. The other boot quickly followed, along with his pants and boxers, and he sprinted, buck-ass naked, into the water, sloshing it everywhere until he was deep enough to dive under.

Giggling in a very un-Samantha-like manner, she followed suit, toeing off her dirty boots and discarding her BDU's. The water was cool against her feet, soothing her aching soles. She picked her steps carefully, trying to select the flattest, smoothest pebbles. She waded in much slower than Daniel, getting used to the chill against her hot skin, her stomach automatically clenching as the water lapped at her bellybutton.

Daniel bobbed in the middle of the pool, only his head and shoulders visible above the water line, but she could see his eyes watching her, following her smooth descent into the water, and she felt that tingle up her spine again. Strangely, she felt no awkwardness or embarrassment, which should have set her alarm bells ringing, but instead it felt natural; it felt right.

Inhaling deeply, she dolphined, her lower half breaching as she dived under, cool water lifting the salt from her skin. Sunlight streaked easily through such crystal-clear waters, illuminating the pebbly bottom and catching the silvery scales of tiny fish as they darted to and fro. Patches of strange seaflowers swayed in unseen currents, like tiny octopus' gardens. Further into the deep, she could see Daniel's pale legs languidly kicking, keeping him buoyant.

Ankles and knees locked together, she kicked as one, arms scooping through the water to propel herself forwards in long bursts. She submarined until she came to the deepest section, and finally surfaced when her lungs burned for air.

"Jesus!" Daniel exclaimed as she suddenly popped up next to him, "What are you, part fish?"

She squirted a mouthful of water at him and laughed as he skimmed his hand across the water's surface, splashing her. She kicked off onto her back, her legs working silently as she floated in circles around him. In her peripheral vision, she could see his eyes raking over her exposed body, but she felt no shame.

"This place, it's incredible, don't you think? I mean, the air is sweeter, the fruit better than anything I've ever eaten, even colours seem more brilliant." He twisted in place, studying the jungle. She hummed in agreement, her eyelids already drifting closed as the sun bathed her face, the thundering of the waterfall drowned out the cacophony of jungle wildlife. It made Sam feel peacefully secluded, like there was no world beyond this paradise, and no one existed but them.

A shadow fell over her face, blocking her sun, and she opened her eyes just as Daniel pushed down on her shoulders with a maniacal grin, dunking her. She resurfaced, spluttering, and pretended to pout at him as he howled with laughter. Kicking her foot out, she sent a wave of water crashing over him. Grinning, she turned and dived, easily evading him as he chased her through the transparent world beneath the surface.

She dived down deep as she approached the waterfall, deep enough to glide under the brutal clash of one body of water pummelling another. The falls were deafening as she came up on the other side, the hollowed-out shape of the rock causing noise to echo, doubling the intensity. The hollow behind the curtain of water couldn't have been more than five meters in diameter, and shallow enough for her to stand. Her hand skimmed over the rock, marvelling at the power and force of nature, a liquid carving a solid to its will.

She heard a deep gasp behind her as Daniel surfaced. "Wow." He gaped, head swivelling around as he swam over to her. He stood when he realised she could; his torso rising seamlessly out of the water. Sam's gaze was drawn to the way the water beaded and ran down his chest, following the contours of firm muscle until they were absorbed back into the lagoon.

She dragged her gaze back to his face, only to realise that he was eyeing her in the same way. A smile hooked the corner of her lips; there was no bashfulness or timidity between them. "It's beautiful." She commented, nodding towards the rumbling falls. He drifted closer to her, close enough for her to feel his body heat despite the water's chill, close enough for her to count the tiny freckles scattered across his nose, close enough for his breath to warm her face and for her skin to tingle with his proximity.

"Yeah, you are." He murmured against her lips before they crashed together.

There was no hesitation in her response, no worries, or questions of 'why', no fleeting thoughts or inhibitions; there was only his hot mouth on hers, his hands on her skin, his body pressed against hers. Their kisses grew more passionate, desperate, frenzied, and they took all that they wanted, all that they needed.

She reached for him under the water, hot and hard against her belly. He growled in her ear as she took him in her hand, the animalistic sound sending a shiver down her spine. "God, Sam, you have no idea how long I've wanted you like this." His words hardly registered as he dipped to nip at her skin, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She released him, wrapping her arms around his neck instead as he drew her down into the water, bringing his lips to hers once again as her legs locked around his waist.

Only desire filled their minds as they joined, moving together as one. Their weightlessness in the water making it easy to rock against one another, their cries and exaltations mingling with the roar of the waterfall, becoming lost in the deluge.

Sam felt as though she had been flayed; all her nerve endings open and exposed. Everything pulled at her, unravelling her. Cool water, hot skin; firm hands, soft lips; closed eyes, open souls. Every brush of his lips and roll of his hips dragging her higher and higher until she came undone in his hands, his name on her lips was drowned out by falling thunder and she sank, falling, falling, into a pool of bliss.

Daniel wasn't exactly sure how long they stayed like that, shed of inhibitions, hidden from the world by a rushing, blue curtain, their bodies joining and crescendoing together over and over again. Time seemed irrelevant. It wasn't until he heard the faint call of his name over the din of the falls that he reluctantly detached his mouth from her shoulder. He released her gently from his grasp, moving out from his position behind her. He ducked under the wash of the waterfall, popping up on the other side to investigate.

Daniel smiled widely as he saw his teammates trudging along the shore.

"Jack! Teal'c!" He raised an arm to wave at them, beginning a frog-legged stroke in to shore.

"Hey there, Danny boy." Jack greeted as Daniel reached the shallows, standing to wade the rest of the way. "Carter!" Jack craned to wave over Daniel's shoulder, and he turned to see that Sam had just surfaced from behind the falls as well.

"Listen, Tee says we're in a bit of a hurry so-ARGH! Daniel! Why are you naked!?" Jack slapped a hand over his eyes while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and politely averted his gaze.

Daniel looked down at himself, almost as if he had forgotten. "Oh, right." He covered himself with his hands as he moved to collect his discarded clothes. He pat himself down with his t-shirt before pulling on his pants.

"Hey Colonel, I was wondering where you guys were." Sam glided in from the deep, smiling obliviously.

"Oh, ahh, perhaps you should turn around." He raised his brows at Jack and Teal'c expectantly. The two soldiers glanced at each other, but when they didn't move, Daniel made little twirling motions with his fingers.

His back to the lagoon, Jack's head twitched when he heard the rush of water and crunch of pebbles indicating that Carter had emerged. He also suddenly found Teal'c's hand clamped around the back of his neck, preventing him from moving. He glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye, the stone-faced Jaffa staring stoically into the jungle. "I wasn't going to." He muttered to no one in particular.

After a few moments of rustling and crunching, Jack grew impatient. "Can I turn around now, or will I turn into stone?" He turned, scrutinising the two youngest members of his team. Both now fully dressed, Carter's still-wet hair was slicked back, clinging to the nape of her neck, and Daniel was squintily pulling his glasses from his pocket.

"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter," Teal'c stepped forward to address the two. "You have all been affected by some form of unnatural influence on this planet. It has affected your sensibilities. I believe this to be the 'distractions' the Tok'ra warned us of. Our mission here is time-critical, and we must return to the Stargate immediately with the antidote for your fellow Stargate Command members."

Daniel and Sam were both frowning hard, trying to grasp a fading sense of urgency that flitted just out of reach. "Someone was...poisoned?" Daniel rubbed at his temples.

"Oh! SG-3!" Sam gasped, her eyes going wide as a memory floated back to her. She turned to Teal'c. "Right?"

"Indeed." Teal'c inclined. "You are correct, Major Carter. I have acquired the antidote, now we must return with haste."

"Wow, I can't believe we forgot." Sam mused as she shouldered her ruck, fastening the strap across her hips. "What were we doing?" She shook her head, frowning at the lack of control of her own mind.

"Yes, what exactly _were _you two doing?" Jack eyed the pair suspiciously. They glanced at each other, then back to Jack.

"Swimming." They answered simultaneously.

Jack's eyebrows retreated somewhere into his hairline as Daniel brushed past him, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder and wearing a smile that Jack couldn't quite decipher. Carter followed, sending a firm nod in his direction as she shuffled by. Jack stared after the two retreating figures.

"O'Neill, we must-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you Tee." Jack waved off the impatient shadow looming behind him and began to follow the others back up into the jungle. "But don't you think they're acting kinda...weird?" He watched as the two clambered over a particularly ginormous tree root, Daniel reaching down to help Carter scramble up, his hand coming to rest on her lower back as she straightened.

He turned to Teal'c, flinging his arm out towards the pair suggestively.

Teal'c's one expressive brow raised. "I believe you are all acting..._weirdly_." Jack dropped his arm, sighed, and continued his uphill march.

After much cajoling and shepherding from an increasingly annoyed Teal'c, they finally reached the Stargate and dialled home.

Teal'c manoeuvred down the metal ramp as the Gateroom exploded into movement at their arrival. He handed off the silver container housing the restorative flower to the young medic that approached him with hands eagerly outstretched.

"Glad to have you back, SG-1. Tell me you've got good news?" Came General Hammond's tinny voice over the speakers. Teal'c raised his gaze to the transparent wall of glass behind which the General stood, and inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"We have been successful in our endeavour, General Hammond. However," Teal'c glanced over his shoulder at his team members; they appeared stupefied, blinking and peering around at their surroundings as if waking from slumber. "I do suggest Doctor Frasier complete a full medical and mental analysis. It appears we have been inadvertently exposed to something which seems to impair some cognitive functions."

The General blinked once, momentarily caught off guard, before he dolled out orders. "Er, alright, O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, to the infirmary then. Debrief in one hour when Dr. Frasier is finished with you." Still looking somewhat dazed, the human members of SG-1 filed down the ramp to exit the Gateroom. Carter and Jackson caught each other's eye, and then quickly looked away from each other, the Colonel looked like he'd been zatted, and Teal'c looked…well truth be told, the General could never really tell what the Jaffa was thinking. The General shook his head, wondering what kind of trouble his premier team had gotten themselves into now.

**'~*~*~*~'**

Half an hour later, when Sam was _finally_ cleared of any lingering effects by Dr. Frasier and discharged from the infirmary, she stormed through the hallways of Stargate Command, face set in determination as she searched for a certain someone. Any personnel who crossed her path hurriedly scuttled out of her way. They all knew better than to cross Major Samantha Carter when she was mad.

She cornered him in the locker room as he was changing out of his BDU's.

"Sam what-" He hastily pulled up the green pants he had just removed, holding them together around his waist with one fist. "This is the _men's_ locker room." He hissed, as if she didn't know.

Rolling her eyes, she stood before him, hands on her hips and a stern expression clouding her face.

"Look, I need to talk to you before we go in for debriefing. I think we can both agree that _that _particular detail is irrelevant to the mission and therefore is not necessary to include in our reports, _right?"_ She leaned in, more than a little threatening, and if Daniel hadn't known her so well, he may have been more than a little scared for his safety.

Instead, he feigned shocked outrage, "Why, Major Carter, are you asking me to _lie_ on an _official report_?"

She levelled her glare full force at him. "Daniel..." She warned, her tone barely above a growl.

Daniel heaved a dramatic sigh, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine, I shall omit it from the report, but our lovemaking shall forever be ingrained into my heart." He placed his hand over his bare chest, doing his best Prince Charming impersonation.

"D-Daniel!" She sputtered, her face turning the most adorable shade of pink.

"What is it, my love?" Widen the eyes, upturn the brows, part the lips. Smoothly, he stepped in close to her, almost pressed together, he made his voice low and sultry. "Do you also crave a reminder of our passionate embrace?"

Before she could react, he crashed his lips onto hers, capturing them for a brief second, before just as quickly dancing away, out of her reach as she swatted at him.

"Daniel!" The shock quickly faded from her voice as she scooped up the damp towel he had discarded on the bench.

"Oh yes! Call out my name, my sweet. Just like you- EEEEK!" A very unmanly and undignified squeal escaped his lips as she snapped the towel across his thigh.

Clutching his hand over the already-growing welt, he hopped away from her on one leg, grinning wildly as he caught the malicious glint in her eye. "Oh, my love! How you wound me!"

"Aw, my poor darling. Here, let me even it out for you!" She lunged forward, the towel snapping frighteningly close as he danced away, still holding his pants up, and laughing manically now.

"My sweet Samantha! No pain can diminish my love for you!" He was practically sprinting now, dodging and weaving away from her vicious attacks, their pearls of laughter echoing off the tiled walls. He caught a stinging crack across his left buttock and shrieked, dancing around the corner to the showers and clutching his burning cheek.

Laughing, she chased him, sure she had him cornered now. She followed him into one of the stalls, towel primed, but she wasn't prepared for his dirty tactics.

"A re-enactment, my love? If you insist." Standing under the showerhead with his back pressed against the wall, he pumped the tap on full-ball, drowning her with frigid water.

She squealed, cold water soaking her hair, clothes, and boots. She threw the sopping towel at him; it thudding against his chest. Her hands waved uselessly in front of her face, trying to fend off the deluge as she spit out mouthfuls of water, her eyes squeezed shut.

Daniel wasn't sure what made him do it, whether it was the way she reached up to run her fingers through her limp hair, slicking it back against her head, whether it was the way her wet tank top now clung tightly to all the curves of her body, or whether it was a remnant, a flash of memory from their tryst under the waterfall, but he reached out and grabbed her flailing hand and pulled her into him.

Her hands braced against his bare chest, warm under her palms, her wet body pressed against his. She blinked water out of her eyes and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Her crystal blue eyes were so bright, so clear, so soul-wrenchingly beautiful that for the second time that day, he found himself kissing her behind a stream of water.

Her mouth opened for him, letting him touch, taste, explore; their arms automatically wrapped around each other, entwining. Briefly, he pulled away, smiling half-dazed down at her.

"Yeah, I suppose I'd be willing to keep this a secret."

She grinned devilishly at him, and tugged on his neck to capture his mouth again. All the while, the water pelted the tiles, drowning out everything else and swirling down the drain, washing everything clean.


End file.
